<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm so in love with you (and i hope you know) by seochangbin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420545">i'm so in love with you (and i hope you know)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin'>seochangbin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slice of Life, emotionally constipated 2min</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In bold text under what he’d typed into the search bar, he sees it: </p><p>do i like my best friend</p><p>can i kiss my best friend</p><p>am i in love</p><p>Seungmin gasps softly. Minho giggles from the bed. Seungmin says, “Hyung, why did you search this?”</p><p>Minho walks over to him, slinking an arm over his shoulder. He looks content. Seungmin stares at him blankly, and then Minho’s smile disappears. “Wait, do you not get it?” </p><p>“Get what?” Seungmin’s head tilts to the side. </p><p>--</p><p>emotionally constipated 2min sort out their feelings &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm so in love with you (and i hope you know)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyyy happy early new year i was inspired after chatting with my lovely friend freddie and i wrote something quick for 2min!!! bc we should all love 2min!!!! they're just vibin and silly boys who don't know how to handle their feelings!! poor channie having to help them with everything HAHA</p><p>i loved working on this so enjoy uwu !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Seungmin,” Minho whines. They’re in their shared room, Seungmin at his desk while Minho was lying in his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin hums, in a half-hearted response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin!” Minho whines even louder, when Seungmin doesn’t turn back to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he turns around, just as Minho had wanted. He makes a questioning sound in the back of his throat. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho grins. “Lend me your laptop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Seungmin pouts. “I’m doing something important.” He tilts the screen to show Minho the very-unfinished paper he was working on for school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> important,” Minho says. “And I don’t have my phone, so…” Then he’s clambering out of bed to take Seungmin’s laptop from in front of him and back to his bed. “Thanks, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you have your… nevermind.” Seungmin grumbles under his breath, to which Minho calls back with a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you’re saying something nice you should say it louder!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. Seungmin rolls his eyes, opting to look at his phone for a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a couple of minutes, but Minho returns Seungmin his laptop with a sweet ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, Minnie,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ and Seungmin pulls his paper back up. He doesn’t think too much about what Minho had wanted with his laptop, but when he has to pull up Google Chrome to search something up- That’s when he sees it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In bold text under what he’d typed into the search bar, he sees it: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>do i like my best friend</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>can i kiss my best friend</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>am i in love</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin gasps softly. Minho giggles from the bed. Seungmin says, “Hyung, why did you search this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho walks over to him, slinking an arm over his shoulder. He looks content. Seungmin stares at him blankly, and then Minho’s smile disappears. “Wait, do you not get it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get what?” Seungmin’s head tilts to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seungmin,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Minho whines exasperatedly. “You really don’t get, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin pouts and shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho holds him by his shoulders, turning the younger man to look at him. “Kim Seungmin,” Minho says firmly. “I’m in love with you. At least, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow,” Seungmin blinks slowly. “Thank you, I- Uh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? Do you like me back?” Minho urges. Seungmin’s mouth falls open just a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know?” Seungmin answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho stares at him in bewilderment. “What does that mean?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like, I do wanna kiss you,” Seungmin explains. “And cuddling is nice and all, but I don’t know if that means I like you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho frowns. “Well, I don’t know either. Google told me that means I like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin quirks a brow. “I don’t trust Google.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Minho says. “Then let’s ask Chan-hyung. Hyung knows everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nods earnestly. He closes his laptop, then him and Minho walk to Chan’s room in tandem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan-hyung,” They both croon when they open the door to Chan’s room. He’s working on music, but they don’t seem to be intruding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan smiles at them, inviting them to sit on his bed. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we date?” Minho asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Like, each other?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nods. “He just confessed his love to me, sort of. And, uh, I do wanna kiss him and stuff, but I don’t know if that means I love him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Chan stares at them. “I mean, that’s a pretty good way to tell that you like him, Seung. And if you think you should, then date! Make sure you talk things out if you need to, but dating will be fun!” Chan says, albeit a little awkwardly, like a dad giving his kids </span><em><span>the</span></em> <em><span>talk</span></em><span>. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho pouts. “Can we just kiss and not talk things out? I’m bad at feelings and stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am too,” Seungmin chimes in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan sputters. “You should definitely talk stuff out if problems arise,” Chan says with concern in his voice. “Please talk things out, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nods attentively, while Minho doesn’t seem to want to listen. “I think we’ll just kiss. Thanks though, Channie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan sighs and shakes his head good-naturedly, watching Seungmin and Minho hold hands as they leave his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we’re boyfriends now,” Seungmin says in the hallway, in awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Minho smiles, kissing Seungmin’s cheek. “Boyfriends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin feels weird. Minho usually makes fun of him and teases him playfully. But now they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Minho’s been doing that less and less. Minho treats him extra nicely now. He’ll bring him snacks, while he wouldn’t even think about getting Seungmin water when he would ask. Minho gives him random kisses too, when he’s usually the least affectionate person. Minho even feeds him mouths of his food when he usually would refuse to share. It’s… odd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Seungmin says softly, while Minho’s snuggled up to him in bed. They’ve pushed their two single beds into the middle of the room, so they have more bedspace at night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho hums in question. He blinks slowly, clearly sleepy already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you hate me now, or something?” Seungmin asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sits up, looking at Seungmin with concern. They’ve only been dating for a week. “What? Why would you think that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin gulps. He remembers Chan’s words, and supposes it’s too late to revert to kissing their problems away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You treat me differently now,” Seungmin says. “Different from how you treated me when we were friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho looks sad. “I’m not following, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like, you don’t make fun of me anymore! Or tease me, or stuff like that.” Seungmin feels his cheeks heat up as he says that. “I thought that was how you show me you love me, is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho coos. “I’ve just been wanting to be more of a boyfriend,” Minho says. “Being sweet and romantic and stuff, because I thought you’d like it. But if you want me to be playful, we can do that too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nods. “I’d really like that, hyung.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Minho says. “Now, do you wanna kiss?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin smiles, and then Minho’s leaning in to kiss him softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin peers over into the dining room, seeing Chan eating a sandwich alone at the table. Perfect. Seungmin scuttles over and sits across from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan quirks an eyebrow right as he takes a bite out of his sandwich. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to have sex with Minho-hyung.” Seungmin says plainly. Chan chokes, the vein in his throat bulging as he hacks his lungs out thoroughly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan only manages to speak after drinking his water. “That’s great and all, but why are you telling me this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin pouts. “Like, how am I supposed to do it? I know how to, I mean, but like how should we do it? Do you even think he wants to have sex with me?” He rambles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan chokes again, and immediately regrets taking another sip of water at the wrong time. He coughs some more, and Seungmin laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just talk to him, honey,” Chan says. “And you can do it whenever. I can get the guys out if you need, or you can just do it in your room, if you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s giving off awkward dad vibes again. Seungmin is mildly amused, but he feels shy all of a sudden. “But… I can’t tell him that! He can’t know I’ve been thinking of him like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can, honey,” Chan assures. “You’re boyfriends, and boyfriends are allowed to have sex! You just have to ask, Seungmin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin pouts. “You sure I can’t do it any other way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan shakes his head. He’s firm. “Talk to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin sighs dramatically, a habit he’s picked up from Minho. “Fine, I will.” Seungmin gets up from his chair, the legs squeaking loudly against the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan just smiles at him, a fond look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho-hyung,” Seungmin calls out cutely, knowing full well Minho was laying in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho hums back in response. “What’s up, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I- Uh,” Seungmin says smartly. “I spoke to Chan-hyung again, uh, and he told me to be straightforward with you. So, I think you’re hot. Like, really hot, and I think we should have sex, because boyfriends have sex. I think about you like that, if you didn’t know already. I mean, there’s no way you would’ve known, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho chuckles. “Baby,” He says. “Sex is good. Let’s have sex, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin smiles, and promptly begins undressing -- pulling off his hoodie first, then working on his sweatpants. Minho stares at him, then it seems to click in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you want to have sex like, now?” Minho asks in a hushed tone, absolutely bewildered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin pouts. “Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to have sex now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho looks even more offended by that claim. “No, of course I want to have sex now! Just, it’s all so sudden, and like, I don’t know if we’re prepared for it, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho is terribly endearing when he’s rambling, and Seungmin can’t help but walk over to kiss him. Minho makes a noise of surprise in the back of his throat. Seungmin laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not think about it too much, okay? We can just let it happen,” Seungmin assures. “Now take off your pants.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho grins up at him cheekily, and begins to undress himself as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin watches on in awe as Minho takes off each article of clothing -- he admires the hard, toned muscle of Minho’s stomach, the way his arms flex to pull his shirt over his head, his thick, glorious thighs as his bottoms are pulled off -- and God, Minho is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He positions himself between Minho’s legs, which are already spread shamelessly. Minho’s cock looks perfect, half-hard but so pretty. Seungmin wants it in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho leans over to get lube and condoms from underneath the bed, to which Seungmin blinks slowly at. “You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span> under the bed?” He whispers harshly, shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span> under the bed?” Minho giggles, teasing Seungmin’s shyness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin whines, pouting. “I don’t! I- uh,” He explains </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> clearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho looks at him. “Have you not had sex before?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have!” He exclaims. “But not… a lot. Like, the two guys I slept with all had their own stuff and I was just there to… y’know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck them?” Minho chuckles. Seungmin’s cheeks heat up, nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiles. “Well, don’t worry. We can take it slow. You don’t want to bottom, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin shakes his head. “Not today. Maybe we can try another time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling up at him, Minho kisses the corner of Seungmin’s mouth. Seungmin shifts, so Minho kisses him squarely on the lips. The kiss grows more heated, more desperate, as Seungmin reciprocates eagerly, wanting to hear Minho’s small whimpers. Minho’s small hands run up Seungmin’s legs, tracing small patterns into the soft flesh of his inner thigh. Seungmin shudders, feeling his dick harden with the minute touches. Minho notices this, and giggles. “Excited already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re hot,” Seungmin groans, throwing his head back as Minho strokes his cock slowly with a well-lubed hand. “So fucking hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, there’s that filthy mouth of yours,” Minho chuckles. “I can’t wait for you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>rail me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Seungmin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin smirks, meeting Minho’s gaze. “Then I think we should get to it, hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nods, and lets Seungmin kiss him somemore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to try fingering me, baby? Or you could just watch me do it?” Minho asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, maybe I’ll just watch for today,” He answers timidly, feeling nervous at the thought of messing up. “You can teach me more another time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nods, promptly squeezing more lube onto his fingers. Seungmin moves back a little to give Minho space, and watches in awe as his boyfriend sinks his first finger into himself. It’s hypnotising, watching Minho’s slender, pretty fingers disappear into himself then reappear from Minho’s pink, puckered hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man sighs, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he stretched himself open. Minho’s wrist moves insistently in small circles and his cock begins to leak with precome. In the meantime, Seungmin sighs dreamily as he squeezes Minho’s thick thighs, appreciating how beautiful his boyfriend is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Minho’s worked himself up from two to three fingers, moaning as he explains that Seungmin’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> pretty big</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which gives Seungmin an ego boost. Obviously. Minho is stunning, back arched as he struggles to reach even further into himself with his fingers on the shorter side. Seungmin giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho-hyung,” Seungmin coos. “Can’t reach in far enough?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho pouts. “Shut up,” He whines. “You should try before you make fun of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Seungmin says plainly, never one to back down when challenged. He lubes up one of his hands and eases Minho’s out so he can slide two fingers into Minho. The older man gasps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin laughs as Minho babbles about Seungmin being </span>
  <em>
    <span>so deep</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and him feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>so full, holy fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seungmin coaxes his fingers in and out, watching them and Minho’s hole glisten with lube under the light in the room. He reaches in further until he reaches a little bump and decides to press against it. Minho gasps loudly, back arching high and muscles twitching. “Seungmin!” He moans. “Shit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you say more?” Seungmin grins, pressing against Minho’s prostate in careful little circles. Minho’s hand is on his own cock, stroking as his body writhes around in pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho huffs, “You’re fucking evil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me,” Seungmin laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I do,” Minho grumbles. “Now fuck me already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin pulls his fingers out of Minho gently, and kisses Minho as he clambers on top of him. “Gladly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They struggle to get the condom packet open with sticky, slick fingers, but when they finally do, Minho rolls it onto Seungmin’s cock. Seungmin teases Minho’s gaping hole with the head of his cock, and they both groan as Seungmin slips into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho holds onto Seungmin’s forearms tightly, getting used to Seungmin inside of him before he lets him move. With Minho’s legs wrapped around his waist, Seungmin rocks his hips slowly, making Minho moan brokenly with every thrust. “Feels amazing, baby,” Minho moans. “You’re so good!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin grunts, thrusting into Minho’s tightness. He feels so amazing around him, and Minho’s facial expressions are downright sinful. Seungmin wraps a hand around Minho’s weeping cock, giving him the additional stimulation. Minho cries out with the touch, in harmony with the slaps of Seungmin’s hips against Minho’s ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, baby,” Minho moans brokenly. “I think I’m gonna come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So soon?” Seungmin coos. “I wanted to have more fun with you, hyung.” His hand tightens around the base of Minho’s cock, and Minho’s eyes fly open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can! I just need to come, need to so badly, oh my God, I-” Minho rambles, and Seungmin leans down to kiss him. His hips are unceasing, and his hand begins to move again too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a whisper against Minho’s plush, pink lips, Seungmin whispers, “Then come for me, hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho gasps loudly, head tilting back as he spills his load into Seungmin’s hand, bucking up into the fist around him. Seungmin smiles down at Minho, looking at his hyung all wrecked and fucked out, hair in his eyes and cheeks red. “You’re perfect,” Seungmin murmurs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, Seungmin,” Minho rasps. “Come inside me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The visual of filling Minho up to the brim with his come is too lewd, but Seungmin enjoys imagining his come dribbling out of Minho’s hole. It’s enough to have him spilling hard into the condom, with Minho kissing and nibbling gently at his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Seungmin mutters. “That was mindblowing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll blow your mind when I suck your dick later,” Minho says, letting Seungmin snuggle into his arms as his limbs give out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin makes a noise in question. “You’re sucking me off later?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to have more fun, didn’t you?” Minho smiles at him, the way he always does when he’s teasing, and Seungmin just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he’s in love with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls let me know what u think! leave me a comment/kudos and follow my <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN">nsfw twitter</a>  !!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>